Oportunidad
by B Ackerman
Summary: Ahora había oportunidad; para todo, y él lo sabía, la quería. Debía seguirla como las polillas a la luz y no desperdiciarla por nada en el mundo, preservarla y luchar como siempre había sido. Oneshot (hay spoiler).


Las calles estaban repletas, como nunca antes las había visto. Las personas iban y venían en un perpetuo estado monótono; de hecho, él recordaba recorrerlas de pequeño con su madre al salir para hacer las compras en el mercado más económico, tiempo después, las había llegado a transitar con sus compañeros guerreros, cuando se sentían mayores y querían andar por lugares que jamás habían pisado.

Cuando habían sido niños y no sabían lo que hacían.

Caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos, merodeando y rectificando todo con sus ojos; no creyendo realmente que estaba de vuelta en el lugar al que había prometido volver ante sus generales y ante su familia. De eso hacía más de cinco años.

Y resultaba realmente doloroso recordar todo lo vivido como soldado, todas las noches al intentar dormir en la cama que había dejado de ocupar por largo tiempo, los recuerdos le punzaban en el pecho y en la mente como agudos susurros de lo que había vivido, voces en formas de murmullos que le hacían viajar por los recuerdos de los camaradas que había logrado forjar a pesar de su poca sociabilidad. Compañeros con los que había prometido sobrevivir para envejecer juntos y contar sus hazañas a los novatos: como auténticos veteranos de guerra.

Pero ya nada de eso existía, todo aquello había terminado desde que dieron a conocer su verdadera cara, y había concluido determinadamente con el simple hecho de haber vencido en la misión asignada. A pesar de haber pasado un año de la catastrófica batalla en lo que había sido Shiganshina, aún conservaba los recuerdos de sus antiguos compañeros observarlos a lo lejos con los ojos inyectados en sangre y lágrimas por haberles arrebatado la esperanza de la humanidad, a aquello que tanto significaba para algunos: a Eren. Tenía inmortalizado en su mente los ojos de Eren al ser alejado de la único que le había quedado, al ser separado, definitivamente, de Armin y Mikasa. Algo a lo que se habían aferrado con uñas y dientes y que ellos habían terminado por separar como había estado predicho desde un inicio.

Habían vencido, pero ¿acosta de qué? De la infelicidad de los que residían dentro de las murallas ahora pérdidas en el abismo del desamparo; a costa de la muerte del antiguo compañero que los había considerado amigos: Eren. Sabía muy bien lo que le había deparado con tan sólo haber caído en manos de la gente de ese lugar.

Pero habían ganado una oportunidad más, esa que ahora debían de aprovechar como una segunda vida.

Como eso, literalmente.

Se paseó con lentitud por los puestos del mercado, algunas tiendas seguían igual, otras habían mejorado, unas ya no existían en donde las recordabas y, más allá, había otras nuevas que parecían apenas haber comenzado en el negocio. Los marchantes ofrecían las más ricas y frescas frutas, otros despachaban con una gran sonrisa a sus clientes, unos empacaban la mercancía y los demás hacían los filetes de carne y pescado. La felicidad gobernaba sus rostros en forma de una sonrisa sincera: porque al fin los habían liberado, y qué mejor que los de su misma sangre.

Los clientes y los comerciantes le sonrieron, saludándolo quitándose el sombrero e inclinándose con respeto y adulación ante el héroe en forma de guerrero.

―Pequeño Hoover―y la mujer se inclinó ante él―Gracias, gracias―la anciana de pelo blanco y mirada caída le tomó la mano―… ustedes nos han liberado de _esa_ pesadilla, no merecen más que respeto y agradecimiento, tú y los demás. Los demás pequeños y tú: la pequeña Leonhardt y el pequeño Braun…―le dijo, y alzó la mirada llorosa, agradeciéndole por haberles devuelto la lealtad y la gloria a una sangre denigrada por acciones de un pasado.

Y él, desde arriba, observándola con los ojos de par en par y la boca abierta de la impresión que suscitó las palabras de la anciana, sonrió con seguridad y timidez, no la fingida o la reprimida, sino aquella que había ilustrado cuando entrenaba con sus compañeros guerreros: la verdadera y pura, la natural y agradecida. La sonrisa que había guardado a su regreso en su pueblo natal, la que ahora había logrado recuperar después de tanto tiempo y sacrificios. Estaba feliz si lograba repeler de su mente aquellos recuerdos que sabía lo atacarían hasta el último memento de su vida, y por eso había salido a recorrer aquél pueblo que tanto tiempo había sido anhelado; para hacerse ver que todo sacrificio hecho había valido la pena. Porque los medios empleados, dolorosos y crueles, perdían valor cuando en sus mirada se dibujaban las personas de su sangre, la tierra arenosa de su pueblo y las casas que él tan bien conocía.

Se volvió a ver a la mujer retirarse mientras seguía con su caminata, buscando un rumbo incierto entre su gente, ahora ya no la diferente como lo habían sido todos dentro de los muros, como sombras a los que no podía ver sus rostros; sino ahora veía a todos de un mismo color como lo eran Annie, Zeke, Galliard, Pieck, Reiner y él mismo. Ahora ya no formaban parte de un mundo desconocido y lejos de su realidad, en ese preciso momento eran iguales a todos los que los rodeaban.

Frente a su gente ya no eran asesinos de masas, sino salvadores. Frente a ellos ya no eran traidores, sino los guerreros. Ya no eran ni jamás serían los diferentes y de sangre maldita: no, por qué ya nada de _eso_ existía. El pasado que, aunque aún rondaba sus mentes, ya no quedaba nada, sólo eso, recuerdos plasmados en la mismísima piel, recuerdos que eran infinitamente separados por un mar tranquilo y pasivo; aquel tan anhelado y que guardaba en sus profundidades deseos y acciones de las que había sido partícipe silencioso.

Le dio vueltas y vueltas al mercado que se extendía por muchas cuadras adelante. Deseando no ser más el objeto de mirada de las mujeres que insinuaban querer tener un contacto de acercamiento para presentarles a una hija: pare ser esposa de un reconocido por Mare. Las evitó disimuladamente, intentando no ser tan evidente en su rehuida.

Y lo logró cuando las mujeres únicamente le sonrieron y siguieron su camino. Únicamente pensó que tal vez ellas sabían que aún quedaba mucho tiempo, porque aún eran adolescentes, pero la realidad era otra: no quedaba mucho.

Las frutas rojas recién exportadas de otro país, según la boca del comerciante, atrajeron su atención; eran del mismísimo color de la sangre, tan redondas como el mundo según los escasos libros que no hablaban sobre su sangre maldita. Quiso tomar una, pero los murmullos de las personas a su lado y las insistentes miradas hacia el frente, le hizo alzar la vista.

La vio más allá, en la carpa siguiente comprando el mandado.

No la había visto desde el anuncio público en el que hicieron saber que habían recuperado el poder del titán original gracias a los guerreros que habían cumplido con la misión asignada; la había mirado de reojo ahí, a su lado, acompañada ya no del uniforme militar de dentro de las murallas, sino con el de su lugar de origen, el de ese ejercito al que pertenecían y pertenecerían hasta el amargo final.

Se acercó con pasos lentos, mirándola con cuidado, intentando pasar desapercibido .

Cuando estuvo a escaso un metro, pudo ver algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento: ella estaba enfundada en una falda larga y del color de las frutas que acababa de ver, su piel blanca resaltaba en contrate con aquella blusa de mangas largas que la cubrían completa. Se permitió observar sus movimientos con sigilo, esperando no ser descubierto, porque el verla así, de rosa, con otro color que no fuera el marrón del chaleco del entrenamiento o los pantalones color amarillo que utilizaba en los momentos de descanso, la hacían ver más bella de lo que ya era, le mostraba a la nueva Annie, ya no la que residía en las murallas, sino a la que siempre había sido y hubiese sido si no hubieran entrado de lleno a la crueldad.

La vio tomar la carne que el comerciante le ofrecía, observó el rabillo de sus ojos brillar ante tan anhelado alimento, ese que dentro de los muros de donde habían llegado, únicamente estaba al alcance de los nobles. La contempló guardar la cerne en la canasta que colgaba de su antebrazo, la miró dar la vuelta sobre ella misma para seguir comprando los alimentos que ahora estaban a su alcance gracias a las monedas que habían recibido como otro regalo: frutas, todo tipo de carne, bebidas, cereales y tubérculos, todo eso vio en la canasta de una Annie que ahora le daba la espalda agitando con gracia femenina la falda larga y bonita que cubría su cuerpo.

Se iba nuevamente, lo dejaba sólo y con los sentimientos que nuevamente tenía a flor de piel, con aquellos que no podía luchar.

 _Cuando volvamos a casa, debes decirle a Annie cómo te sientes._

La voz de Reiner resonó en su cabeza como siempre lo había hecho: con verdad y seriedad.

Ahora ya estaban en casa, ya no con personas que amenazaban a cada segundo con quitarle la cercanía de su amigo y a Annie. Ya no había más compañeros reclutas que, con su proximidad, fuesen una amenaza al trio que siempre habían conformado al ser compañeros de la misma maldición. Ya no había nada. Ahora volvían a ser Reiner, Annie y él. Ahora que habían vuelto a lo tan anhelado, había muchas más oportunidades; porque al fin de cuentas, no había nadie que los comprendieran mejor de lo que ellos tres lo hacían. Siempre.

Y corrió, directo a su única oportunidad.

―Annie―le habló, tomándola del hombro.

Ella, de blanco, con sus cabellos dorados atados, se dio la vuelta; y logró verla de cerca, logró notar ese perfil claro acompañado de los ojos azules, seguido de cerca por el cabello lacio. Fue sólo ahí cuando comprendió las sonrisas disimuladas de Eren y Armin al tomarla por el mismo hombro y ser partícipe en primer plano del perfil de la pequeña mujer.

―Bertholdt―susurró ella.

Y fue ahí, viéndola tan de cerca, escuchándola pronunciar por primera vez su nombre, que ahora había oportunidad.

Fue testigo inminente de sus mejillas rosas, viéndola por primera vez así, sin nadie que llegara a interrumpirlos alegando entrenamiento o almuerzos, ya no más encuentros secretos para planificar un plan de misión. Porque ahora había oportunidad para salir, los tres juntos, a lugares, cenar en familia y con los amigos que habían dejado ahí.

―Me gusta tu falda, es muy bonita. También tu cesto; mamá tiene uno igual―apretó sus puños húmedos del nervio que siempre había para con ella, y carraspeó mientras la veía acomodarse el flequillo detrás de su oreja, despejando su rostro pulcro y blanco―

―Gracias―le respondió ella, con voz seca y monótona, esa misma voz que desde pequeña le había escuchado usar con todos y para todo. La notó girar la cara y mirar el camino que la dirigiría a su casa, sabía que ella quería irse, y por tanto, esa oportunidad, la primera que había tenido con ella, no podía dejarla pasar por ninguna circunstancia. Por eso, cuando la vio darse la vuelta sin dirigirle una palabra más, el impulso que le dictaba no dejarla ir y tenerla a su lado siempre, le hizo tomarla del brazo y detenerla suavemente y con parsimonia.

Vio su falda menearse al compás de sus piernas y sus botas cafés, acompañados de su cuerpo entero. Al hacerlo, pensó que no recibiría nada más que una patada en el costado o una mirada fría y distante; pero cuando su rostro quedó a la vista, no pudo ver nada que no haya visto ya: neutralidad y los ojos más claros que jamás había visto.

Ya no era más la Annie de los muros, aquella había quedado solamente en recuerdos; ahora era la Annie que hubiese sido si jamás hubiese descubierto a toda esa gente repleta de maldad y soberanía. Ya no era más aquella Annie. Con esa falda rosa ya no era la que se sentaba al fondo de todos los demás ataviada de la ropa que los ciudadanos donaban para los soldados y reclutas. Ya no más capuchas que intentaban ocultar su rostro impávido, no más pantalones feos y despintados, a veces incluso de un sexo que no era el suyo; ya no más botas lisas y grandes, ahora podía observarla con esas de tacones medianos que la hacían ver alta y erguida. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero confiaba con que alguna vez pudiera librarse de la tristeza que seguramente la atacaba por las noches. En mejor de los casos; librarla de la tristeza que llevaba a cuestas sobre sus hombros.

―Annie, a dónde vas―le preguntó, sin soltar su brazo firme y pequeño.

―Papá…―carraspeó con lentitud―Mi padre me está esperando para la cena, debo llevar el mandado.―

… _debes decirle a Annie cómo te sientes._

La voz de Reiner resonó en su mente nuevamente, recordándole la que tenía que hacer y recordándole cuando tenía catorce años y sólo se limitaba a mirarla alzando la vista cuando ella bajaba la suya y ayudaba a preparar el almuerzo junto con Mikasa y Sasha. Su comida era rica, cuando las tres eran asignadas para prepararla, no había nadie que alegara el estar desabrida; las papas estaban en su punto y la sopa tenía esa sazón a hogar que los chicos alegaban nunca poder conseguir el equipo de Ymir, Historia y Mina.

Quería probar su comida, probar el guiso que seguramente haría con ese pedazo de cerdo que llevaba en la canasta; ¿quién le enseñaría cocinar? Seguramente la situación la había obligado, porque al no tener quien les cocinara a su padre y a ella, debían habérselas ingeniado.

Y ahora que ya había más oportunidades por delante, tal vez, algún día, Annie le invitara a comer aquella sopa que tan bien le quedaba, y producto de eso, su mente divagó por rumbos fantasiosos. Se veía, en un futuro, llegando de su trabajo de mecanico y encontrase a Annie, no haciendo la comida ni aseando la casa, sino pateando los arboles mientras practicaba aquellas técnicas que la hacían lucir tan viva. Sin embargo, era en esos momentos, cuando su mente traidora le hacía ver que no había tanto tiempo como para vivir una viva entera.

Únicamente había algunos años.

Así que, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Tendría que ser perseverante como Eren lo había sido para ganarse su confianza y tiempo? ¿ser especial y tierno como la imagen de Armin suscitaba para sacarle una sonrisa?

Sin embargo, ya nada de eso vivía. Eren ya no existía más, Armin ya no estaba cerca. Ninguno de sus compañeros y todo lo que habían significado, existía. Los bandos y todo lo inculcado siempre había sido un muro prácticamente inquebrantable; nunca habían sido fango y agua, siempre habían sido agua y grasa. Sólo se tenían ellos tres, con aquel lazo inquebrantable e impalpable uniéndolos hasta el último momento. Las miradas secas de Annie le decían tantas cosas que nadie había sido capaz de descifrar fuera de lo que la maldición los unía. Cuando ella había rehuido de los antiguos compañeros, él podía pensar _neutra_ en lugar de _fría;_ sus ojos no eran _aburridos,_ eran _serenos_ a su manera.

Los soldados se tenían los unos a los otros; los guerreros estaban unidos por la misma maldición.

Pero Annie lo tenía a él; así los demás no pudieran verla más allá, él siempre se permitiría observar a fondo con aquel don que su ser tímido y aislado le había desarrollado.

―Annie; ―dio dos pasos más frente a ella, teniendo su cabeza rubia directa a su hombro; aquel que juraría, había sido hecho para ella, solamente―Estuvimos encadenados, pero ahora somos libres.

Estuvimos encadenados, pero ahora somos libres: _ahora hay más oportunidad._

Vio a Annie abrir los ojos con la sorpresa pintada en la cara blanca y aterciopelada.

―Somos ¿libres?―la vio cerrar los ojos con esa pesadez que la caracterizaba―Después de lo que hicimos con _él,_ con _ellos_ ¿crees que somos libres?―la escuchó con infinita atención a pesar de la voz baja que empleaba para no atraer la atención; porque siempre había sido conformista, incluso ahora que ella le permitía escuchar su voz seria y cotidiana.

El sudor frio caminó desde su frente hasta estamparse cerca de las botas de ella.

―Claro que sí. Cumplimos lo acordado y ahora ya no hay cadenas que tiren de nosotros para caminar por un sendero construido de antemano; seguimos siendo guerreros que sólo esperamos ser llamados a fila o a una reunión, pero somos libres de caminar por donde nos dicte la mente―la mirada de ella, azulina y transparente para alguien que conociera su maldición, la sintió taladrarle los de él―, y no un superior. Ahora estamos en casa, ahora estás con tu padre y yo con mi familia, con personas que conocemos y no que distan de nuestra _realidad._ Ahora que estamos aquí, en casa, hay muchas más _oportunidades,_ Annie.

La vio, la notó, la observó, la contempló y la miró, por primera vez, deshacerse de los hombros tiesos y tensos por todo lo vivido; y se alegró con congoja, así como no le pasaba desde que le pidió a Reiner volver a su hogar en medio de personas que no entendían sus palabras.

―Bertholdt, ¿de verdad piensas que, por haberme salvado y sacado del cristal de endurecimiento, podemos ser amigos? ¿Olvidar _todo?_

Y aquel sudor que sólo podía ser causado por ella, descendió con más espesura sobre su piel ante lo inminente.

―Claro que sí.

—No. No es cierto.

—Claro que sí —le sonrió, aun cuando la cara de ella denotaba enfado—Ya no estamos solos, Annie. Ahora estamos en casa.

Annie lo tenía a él.

Ya no había nada de los recuerdos pasados, el mar, la grieta que los dividía, era inquebrantable. Y no dejaría que nada pudiera atravesarlo y acabar con la _oportunidad_ que ahora se les había dado para comenzar de nuevo.

Ya no sería más el inseguro de antaño, porque ahora había _oportunidad_ de empezar nuevamente. No más inseguridad. _No más._ Le tomó la mano con la seguridad que el estar en el hogar de ambos ahora le brindaba; deseando borrarle el pecado que le teñían las manos de carmesí, borrarle los recuerdos de camaradas que habían significado tanto.

—Debo irme —escuchó que le decía ella, jalando su mano blanca para irse al hogar que le esperaba; al verdadero hogar.—Gracias…—escuchó que le decía, en voz baja, pero clara.—Por haberme traído de vuelta a casa.

Y la _oportunidad_ que simulaba _apertura,_ brilló frente a él.

Ya no más inseguridad ni personas que no eran de su mismo color. Porque Annie brillaba frente a él, porque estaba de nuevo en casa: los tres lo estaban.

—Déjame _acompañarte_ , Annie—le pidió, suplicante, anhelando la oportunidad de su vida. Aquella a la que debía aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

La vio respingar, la vio caminar con pasos lentos, meneando la falda que la hacía ver la Annie de su hogar; a la que había salvado con la ayuda de Pieck ante la última pelea en Shiganshina.

Y su _oportunidad_ se iba, brillando, pero se iba. Su _oportunidad_ rubia y blanca, se iba..

—Creo que a papá le gustará ver al gran Hoover.

Nunca la vio detenerse, pero la llama palpitó; indescifrable.

La _oportunidad_ estaba encendida.

Por fin.

En casa, con ella; los tres.

Y la siguió, como la polilla a la luz.

Sí, había oportunidad. _Oportunidad_ de todo. Absolutamente _todo._

Él la libraría, mínimamente, del pecado que se cernía sobre ella.

Porque había _oportunidad._


End file.
